Draw a Circle That's the Earth
by Alaina Rayne
Summary: A series of one shots between all Hetalia characters. Most of these are based off some RP's that I do, others are ideas I had in my head that I couldn't think of how to make it into a story. Rating varies because some moments are fluff others contain darker themes. Please Enjoy!
1. Lost Memories

**If you guys ever have any requests, I'll be happy to see if I can put together something for you. PM me the couple and depending on what the couple is I'll work on a moment. ;)**

**This is Germany and NyoRomano fluff. **

* * *

It was just another day for Ludwig. He'd wake up go through his morning workout, take a shower, then get ready for work. Depending on if he was less carful about being quiet in the morning he could get his wife to kiss him back in the morning before he left. He nearly smiled as he sat at his work desk going through paper work. It'd be his and Kat's three year anniversary tomorrow and he had something extravagant planned out for the two of them. He found it a little unbelievable how he was able to get the temperamental Italian to say yes to him, but he was happy she did. These years had been some of the best years of his life.

Sure they still fought, it was only natural for Katarina to do that on occasion with him. However there were days when he could get her to blush, and when he did she normally cuddled into him. She was perfect. She always kept him on his toes and never made a moment dull for him. He loved her dearly and though she didn't say it as often as what her sister said it to Kiku, he could tell she felt the same way. The little actions she did everyday was enough for him to see that. For example, when she had dinner prepared every night for him when he came home. She was never on time for anything. Not for her job at the Newspaper, not for her sister's wedding, not for her own family dinners, but for him she was always on the dot. The moment he walked through the door, she would have just pulled it out then say 'Dinner is ready, hurry and get your plate, you damn bastardo'. Not the most romantic thing to say to your husband, but the wording still got him to smile as he nodded and walked into his kitchen.

Ludwig checked his watch sighing as he quickly moved to finish his last bit of paper work. He wasn't normally late to Katarina's dinners, and he knew if he was she'd get angry with him. He really didn't want that seeing how they were getting so close to the date of their anniversary. He planned to surprise her tonight with the news that he had gotten off work for the whole day. Cursing lowly under his breath he saw he was going to be late if he didn't leave the office right then. He got up gathered his papers to put in his brief case before heading out the door with a small wave to his boss.

A few minutes later he walked through the door talking his coat off to set on the coat rack that instead of using, Katarina thought tossing her purse and coat nearby was good enough. He sighed picking her stuff up to place on the coat rack properly.

"Kat, I'm home." He called out for her making his way to the kitchen as he loosened up his tie and collar.

He heard a loud crash making him nearly jump as he ran into the kitchen to see what was wrong. The smell of burning lasagna wafted to him as he glanced around the half finished titled kitchen that Kat said he had to do because his white and black kitchen looked too sterile for her, so he was forced to add in a stone floor to bring in color or something like that. He noticed the picture frame that held his and Kat's wedding photo was on the ground the glass completely shattered as Kat stood away from it covering her mouth in silent horror.

"Kat are you ok? Vhat is wrong?" He asked not sure as to why she had that expression on her face.

Her bright amber eyes looked over at him narrowing in anger as tears of hidden fear pricked at the corner of her eyes. "Is this-a some kind of-a fucking joke?" She snarled at him clenching her hands into tight fists as she glared up at him. "Felicia told-a me you had a crush on me, but I didn't think you'd-a be sick enough to actually do-a that!" She shouted pointing to the photo on the ground.

Ludwig just blinked at her completely confused at what she was talking about. Normally he had a good idea of what had gotten her into a bad mood, but he was completely stumped as to what she was getting at now. "Vhat?" He questioned moving over to carefully remove the photo from the broken shards of glass. He studied it seeing if he was doing something weird in the picture that she found.

He came up with nothing. His hand was wrapped around her curvy waist while the other one took her hand showing off the golden wedding bands on each of their hands. She was smiling one of her rare smiles that she'd only let a select few of people actually see as tears of joy rolled down her tan beautiful face. She looked so gorgeous, and then he looked at himself, blushing like a dummkopf and grinning at her. Katarina always hated that picture, because she thought she looked like an ugly crier. Ludwig loved it and convinced her to leave it down in the kitchen at least.

"You fucking -a creep! Who Photoshops pictures like-a that, you damn bastard!" She growled.

Ludwig blinked his eye brows scrunching in confusion as he stared at her. "Photoshop? Kat this is from our wedding." He stated not sure how she was able to forget this photo that they constantly fought over where to put it for the first few weeks of their marriage.

She just stared at him shaking her head. "Wow you are-a really messed up in the head. We've only met-a once and you're already planning our wedding?! I'mma going home you creep." She huffed making her way past him.

Ludwig just stood there stunned till turned to follow after her. "Vait just one moment." He ordered feeling his confusion and patience going thin. "Katarina zis isn't somezing from my head zis is our wedding. You know I don't know how to vork somezing like Photoshop." He argued calmly his clear blue eyes staring the back of her head down.

That's when he noticed the dried blood on the back of her head. "Kat?! Vhat happened to your head?" He questioned in surprise reaching out to grab her and hold her still so he could get a better look.

He wasn't sure what just happened all he knew was that his head whipped the opposite way he was looking and his face felt like it got hit by a truck.

"Don't you-a fucking touch me!" She shouted at him.

He felt his heart start to break as he held his face. He looked back at her scared defensive eyes that she normally got if she felt she was getting backed into a corner. What happened to her? Why couldn't she remember anything?

"Kat." He snapped remaining calm as he took a step back so he wasn't invading her space. "Look at your hand." He stated.

She gave him an incredulous look before looking down at her left hand. Almost as if the small golden ring sealed any lingering thoughts of doubt in her mind she paled staring at him in the confusion.

"What the hell?!"

He let out a small shaky sigh, relieved she was starting to understand, but hurt because of how broken she looked. "Vould you like to sit down?" He asked gesturing to the seat at the dining room table.

She nodded before pausing and looking over at the oven. "I think you-a have something burning."

Ludwig paused before glancing back over his shoulder and nearly shouting out in surprise seeing the smoke come out of the oven. He moved to grab the oven mitts and pull the ruined dinner out of the oven.

"Um…so?" Kat murmured sitting down in the seat he directed.

He proceeded to turn the oven off fanning the smoke away. "So?" He questioned back just as lost and confused as what she was. He supposed they should go to the doctor, but knowing Kat she would put up a fight about having to go. Plus Ludwig doubt that a doctor wouldn't tell him anything he didn't already know…Katarina had lost her memory.

"I just…I don't-a fucking get it. Last-a time I was here I joked to Felicia about how stupid you would-a look with a big bushy mustache." She grumbled crossing her arms and legs. She shifted a couple of times in a way that would look like she was getting comfortable. After being married to her for three years he knew she was anything but that.

At her last comment Ludwig felt his heart shatter. No, that could be the last thing she remembered. That meant everything, everything he had worked so hard at doing…was gone. Their first date, their first awkward kiss, the funny second good kiss that came afterwards, their wedding day, her birthdays that he worked hard baking cakes for her…gone.

"Zat…vas nearly five years ago. Ve've been married for three." He stated as he walked over to her careful not to step on the shattered glass he still needed to clean. "Kat." He said kneeling before her with pleading blue eyes. "Vhat happened to you? Vere you attacked?" It wouldn't have been the first time he told her, she needed to lock the doors if she was home alone.

She shook her head at him. "I don't know, all I-a know is when I woke up I was-a on the damn floor with a massive headache." She complained getting up to show him.

She stood between the island and the counter where the cabinets were much too tall for her to reach so she had to use a step stool that was tipped over. Ludwig could already see it. She was standing precariously on it, in a way he had told her time and time again to be careful, and fell banging her head against the island. Ludwig couldn't believe it. Why didn't he invest in making the cabinets shorter? The floor could have waited, he should have done the cabinets. Why was he such a dummkopf?! As his inner rage and grief began to consume him, Kat just shrugged.

"I'mma guessing I was trying to get the garlic to-a season the bread. Can you-a hand me that?" She questioned.

Ludwig just blinked at her for a moment before nodding and reaching up to grab it handing it off to her.

"Grazie. Well sorry dinner looks-a like shit, what do I normally call you?" She asked.

Ludwig felt stunned as he just continued to stare at her. "Vhat?"

She rolled her eyes. "C'mon you bastard work-a with me. I'm…I'mma trying to do whatever it is I normally do. That'll help-a me remember right?" She asked still stiff and awkward.

Ludwig shook his head scratching the back of it. "You're actually going to try?" He questioned in surprise. He was about to get on the ground and beg her to try remembering something, anything, or at the very least still stay with him. She wasn't exactly known to stay in a place that makes her uncomfortable.

"Si." She said flatly looking away from him for a moment as she stared off into space. "I…I just looked-a really happy in that picture. I can't remember last time I-a smiled like that." She murmured with a bright blush.

Ludwig couldn't help the small smile that appeared on his face at that comment. "Bastard, is vhat you normally call me. Other times Ludwig or Lud." He answered for her then hesitantly walked over to her.

She arched an eye brow at him at she continued to garlic the bread. "What is it? Am I-a doing something wrong?" She asked looking around the kitchen.

"No." He murmured looking away with a blush on his face. "It's just zat vhen I come home, ve normally kiss."

"Oh." She blushed chewing on the inside of her cheek.

He sighed about to say that could be done at another time till she yanked on his tie and pressed her lips up against his. He blinked but melted into her kiss brushing a few of her dark curls back to tuck behind her ear. She pulled away her hand still gripping his tie and his hand still cupping her cheek.

"Welcome home you bastardo." She mumbled her face turning a brighter red than it was before.

Ludwig gave her a small grin, because this was his wife, his Katarina that he remembered whether she did or not.

* * *

**~Alaina Rayne~**


	2. Laser Light

**Nekotalia Universe GermanyXFemRomanoXAmerica**

* * *

He crouched down seeing his prey. His fluffy cream tail twitched in eager anticipation seeing the two other cats napping together side by side. Normally the female cat wouldn't lay anywhere near the dark male cat, but napping was a different thing entirely. He crept a little closer to the sleeping duo before jumping in the air and pouncing on the two of them.

"Hero-meow!" He cheered feeling them squirm beneath them.

"What the fuck?! Ameri-cat! Get the hell offa me!" Mana-cat hissed at him squirming and batting at his face as he laughed in amusement.

"Come on play with me! All you cats do is laze around." He complained rubbing his furry face against her sleek patched fur. "Let's go fight some of the ally dogs or something." He grinned making his whiskers twitch every which way.

Ameri-cat then felt the large dark cat beneath him instantly lift up flinging him off the two lazy cats. His piercing ice blue gaze narrowed in irritation on him. "Mein Gott Ameri-cat how many times do I have to tell you, it is required by cat law to have several hours of nap time between cleaning." Germouser hissed batting at Ameri-cat's face now that he was on the ground.

"Dude! I'm the Hero, I don't have time to sleep!" Ameri-cat complained rolling over onto his belly before stretching his arm out and licking it along with the large almost lion's mane of dark fur around his neck that he could barely reach.

"Mia Dio, hold still ya bastardo nya." Mana-cat said stretching out her back and legs before walking over to him placing a paw on his head as she proceeded to clean his stubborn mane.

Ameri-cat's tail twitched and flicked around in joy making him all the more embarrassed as Mana-cat continued to lick behind his ear and any other patch of fur she could reach for him. Germouser merely glared at him as his dark tail twitched around in irritation before he began licking his paw then rubbed it behind his ear to get clean.

"You're like a kitten, how long has it been since you cleaned yourself?" Mana-cat huffed putting both of her tan colored paws over his neck and head to push him down a bit so she could reach his more neglected spots.

"I am not!" He whined nearly purring beneath her as she reached that one particular spot he could never get.

Germouser rolled his eyes about to comment until his eyes got distracted by something. Curious Ameri-cat turned his fury head in the direction much to Mana-cat's irritation. However what the three of them saw made them freeze and stare at the mysterious spot. It was bright red and it smoothly glided across the carpets and walls with little to no effort. Ameri-cat felt Mana-cat tense before she then jumped and pounced on it. Ameri-cat thought she had it till they all saw it zoom to the wall. Germouser then went to go trap it but jumping onto the wall, but the sneaky red dot had disappeared and started making circles around Ameri-cat. Ameri-cat jumped into action chasing after it, but every time the curious thing just slipped through his claws. Then it disappeared the three cats looked around for it but came up with nothing.

"Meow! Where the hell did that shiny little bastard go?!" Mana-cat hissed her short fur bristling in anger as her sharp amber eyes looked around the room for it.

Germouser looked equally as flustered as his tail continued to flick back and forth. "We need to form an attack strategy now that it has given us time to regroup." He grunted pawing at the carpet for the other two to listen to him.

Ameri-cat heard none of it as his sky blue eyes fixated on the shiny red spot that was on the arm of Mana-cat's pet. "Dudes, I got this nya." He said crouching down low before jumping onto the couch where the human slept and pounced on her.

Alfred sat in the kitchen a laser light in hand as he snickered watching the cats scramble and attack at the light. This game never got old.

"Alfred." Ludwig sighed rubbing at his forehead. "If you wake Kat up she's going to get very irritated with you."

"Dude, I'm not waking her up. If I wanted to wake her up I'd do this." He grinned shining the light on her arm waiting for one of the cats to spot it. Thankfully his awesome cat did as it pounce on top of her. Alfred then turned the light off stuffing it in his pocket while Ludwig bit the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing as Kat let out a shriek of surprise and fell off the couch with Ameri-cat on top of her.

"ALFRED!" She shouted making him and Ludwig bust up laughing.


	3. Boy Toys

**2ptalia Universe 2pGermanyX2pFemRomanoX2pAmerica**

* * *

Lutz looked out on the scene in amusement. The little curvy blonde Italian had Allen waiting on her hand and foot in attempts to please her highness. Lutz would never understand the power she was able to hold over the superpower. It was completely unheard of. Allen had always been a proud egotistical man. He was highly sarcastic to just about everything, then when he was pushed to his limits his temper got the best of him. Yet Chiara effortlessly had him tied around her finger. Curiosity got the better of Lutz one day and ended up talking to the Classy Italian.

"Chiara, you got a minute?" Lutz called out to her once the meeting was over.

She made a very teasing show to the other males in the room making her little sister roll her eyes at her. "I'll be waiting out in the car sorella." Luci stated sticking her tongue out at Lutz before she walked out of the room.

"I'll be out there in a minute darling." Chiara smirked making Luci groan in embarrassment before rushing off.

Lutz chuckled unable to stop himself from scanning the length of Chiara's body. She came to work in her usual tailored white suit with a skirt that was long enough to cover her, but short enough to keep a man interested. The suit did nothing to hide those delicious curves either as she allowed the barest hint of her cleavage to be made visible only to hide it beneath a silk scarf that matched her designer glasses.

"Lutz." She smiled up at him.

Not that she was happy to see him, her smiles always held a kind of calculating deceit that most men couldn't handle. She was calm at all times and with that calmness it held an air of power that Lutz couldn't deny was rather hot.

"What's with the boy toy, you're making out of Allen?" He asked getting straight to the point as he slipped his hands into his pockets and leaned against the wooden table that she was using not too long ago.

A musical laughter escaped her that to any other man would have sounded like angels descending from heaven. Lutz knew her better as the sound became nothing more than a teasing sound of promised sin.

"My dear Lutz." She smiled at him her arms coming to cross over her ample chest. "Allen isn't like one of my pets I keep around the house. He's the only one I will allow to go out in public with me."

Lutz arched an eye brow at that. "Uh huh. Care to elaborate?"

"Oh Lutz, don't you know girls don't kiss and tell?" She smirked.

He couldn't see past the dark tented glasses, but he could only guess she was looking down on him in amusement.

Lutz rolled his eyes at her clever ways of avoiding his question. "I wouldn't be asking if I wasn't friends with the poor bastard, so I need to know if you're using him or not." Lutz stated crossing his bulging muscled arms.

She shook her head her hands coming down to rest on her curvy hips and in turn made his eyes get drawn to them. "And I thought we were having such a lovely conversation." She sighed in mock disappointment her nimble fingers coming up to graze along Lutz's jaw line. "Why would you say such hurtful things Lutz? I thought we were friends."

Lutz was finding it was becoming harder and harder to listen to her the closer she got. He always considered himself a ladies' man; a man who was in control and could get a girl to come back to his place when the time needed it, but damn. This woman was easily making his head spin and heart race with just a few simple touches and gestures of her gloved hands. She was a temptress and she knew it, which is why this was so easy for her to manipulate them. Allen never stood a chance against Chiara.

"If you're so curious as to why I keep Allen around, then perhaps you should come over and see for yourself." She whispered lowly her shades tipped down just low enough for him to see her powerful enticing grey eyes. "Have I ever told you I simply adore the color purple?" She continued to tease him brushing his curly messy blonde hair from his eyes so she could study his famous purple gaze. "I'll let you think about it." She chuckled when she received no response from him.

She pulled away pushing her shades back up on her face. Lutz blinked. What the hell just happened? He was about to stop her from leaving when Allen showed up his ruby red gaze narrowing at Lutz in irritation before he simply picked Chiara up and tossed her over his shoulder all the while pointing his nailed bat at Lutz.

"This is my Italian, you fucker, go find your own!" He growled.

"Allen." Chiara huffed making the cherry brunette freeze for a moment. "Put me down. Now." She commanded her voice full of authority so powerful that even Allen had no choice but to do what she said.

She frowned at him smoothing her dress suit out and pulling her compact from her purse to check her hair and make-up. "Bad boy." She stated a smirk crawling up her lips. "You know the punishment. Now go down stairs and get in the car while I finish up here love." She smiled.

"Yes." He grumbled subconsciously straightening his own leather jacket out.

"Yes what? Pet." She continued to smirk.

He rolled his eyes, his gaze travelling over to Lutz before looking back at Chiara who awaited his answer with a patient elegantly arched blonde eye brow. "Yes…master." He finally murmured out with his usual sarcastic undertone as he smirked down at her.

"Good boy." She praised standing up as high as her classy black heels would allow her as she pressed a teasing kiss to his lips making Allen grin. "Oh Lutz, I do hope I get to see you later as well." She said with a catty grin and small wave as she walked off with Allen following after her like a puppy.

That poor bastard. Lutz kept thinking shaking his head at her little display of dominance. Yet he couldn't help himself from feeling slightly aroused by the idea of her being completely dominant. He felt the need to tackle this challenge and prove to himself and her that she wasn't on top of the world. He smirked watching her hips sway as she walked.

"I might take you up on that offer."


	4. The King's Ace

**Cardverse Universe GermanyXFemRomanoXAmerica**

* * *

Katarina stood next to her King readjusting her black lace mask and tugging on the matching lace finger-less gloves that looked as if it wove itself from her caramel skin and up to her elbows. She never liked how the Diamond Kingdom always forced certain protocols for the annual World Ball. Kat could almost roll her eyes at that. The Ball was supposed to symbolize peace among all the Kingdoms, however with as much schmoozing and questioning the royalty does to each other during such events they might as well have been 'spying in public'. Within the Heart Kingdom Kat was the ace, Ace's were a rare sight, because they could blend in with the crowd and either be a commoner or a lord or lady. Ace's were each of the Kingdom's secret weapons. Even though the so called Ball is a symbol of peace...they were all required to wear masks for the sake of preserving their precious Ace.

Kat didn't believe this is how 'peace' worked. This is how people tolerated each other. This didn't mean peace. Not like Kat really cared about any of it. Politics held no appeal to her, she didn't even want to be the Ace; however she couldn't argue and fight with the ones who had chosen her.

"Katarina."

Her head shot up out of her musings to look at the tall strong man whose golden hair was slicked back neatly so his red velvet and gold crown could sit perfectly on his head. He tucked a strand of her curly brunette hair behind her ear making an involuntary blush spread across her cheeks.

"Yeah, what is it you damn potato bastard?" She replied.

Her King gave a small smile down at her as his clear blue eyes shone through his plain black mask with a kind of patience and tenderness that always got on her nerves. She didn't deserve it with how rude and cynical she is to him every day, yet his expression would never change towards her. He lifted his arm towards her causing the blood red wool cape to drift from arm and pool behind him.

"Are you ready?" He asked looking in front of him as Felicia and Kiku, the Jack and Queen of Hearts, were announced to the room.

As usual the Ace and King of Hearts were last to be announced to the Kingdoms. Kat took one moment adjusting her corset red dress that was trimmed in a pitch black lace. She took a hold of his arm and waited for the King of Diamonds to announce him.

"Um uh Kat." He murmured glancing down at her.

She arched an eye brow as he fumbled for words.

"You look, well um lovely." He finally stammered out making her blush with him.

Before she could say anything back to him the horn sounded telling everyone to quiet down as Ludwig took the lead guiding her out onto the platform where the smiling King of Diamonds stood in all of his splendor with gold covering every inch of his body from head to toe.

"Now announcing Ludwig Beilschmidt King of Hearts and his Ace." Francis announced clapping his hands so everyone would follow suit.

'His Ace'. Kat thought bitterly, of course, even the Ace's names weren't allowed to be known. She was practically nothing but a decorative ornament on Ludwig's arm to them. Ludwig gave a small curt wave to them and a small nudge to Kat to follow his lead. She could care less about waving to a bunch of pretentious royals, she did as her King commanded of her despite her urge to flip them all the bird right then and there.

Once Ludwig walked them off the platform Francis began his long speech of how happy he was to be hosting the annual Ball and about the history behind it, blah blah blah. Honestly, it wasn't like they didn't know what this was all about. Kat did whatever she could to not fall asleep through it as every other female in the room seemed to hang on to his every word.

"Without further ado, let the dancing begin." Francis waved motioning to the band to begin playing.

"I shall be back, there is a few words I need to have with the King of Diamonds." Ludwig commented.

Kat rolled her amber eyes at him through her mask. Like this was anything different from the last Ball. "Whatever, go on do your thing." She waved off with a huff.

He looked slightly hurt by her words, and for that she felt guilty. Pride refused to let her apologize however as she quickly made her escape from him to go get herself some wine. A large white table was spread out for party goers to eat and drink from. She ignored the little treats and went straight for the glass of red wine. Taking a sip from the glass cup she let the prominent bold flavors splash and teased her tongue before the bitter bite of alcohol settled in. Now all she had to do was wait out the rest of the evening doing just this and she could go home.

Her sharp gaze travelled out over the dance floor where couples and flirts danced in time with the music, looking as if they were practically gliding across the marble floor. Briefly her gaze then drifted to where her King was conversing with Francis. Instead of dancing with her. She shook her head, it wasn't like she cared for what her King did. Was it too much to ask that he at least shared a dance with her? He was her escort, it wasn't like anyone else here was willing to dance with her.

"Hi!" An excited voice chimed by her ear nearly making her jump and drop her glass of wine.

She turned her head in irritation to the voice. "What the hell? Who just sneaks up on a woman like that?" She snapped then paused having been sucked into the most gorgeous blue eyes that she had ever seen before, that were only made more apparent by the royal blue suit he wore.

He laughed rubbing the back of his wheat blonde hair in embarrassment. "Sorry ma'am. I tend to get a bit rash when I'm talking to pretty women." He said smoothly.

Kat rolled her eyes at that unable to contain her blush. "Whatever." She grumbled. "What do you want Spade?" She snapped taking a drink from her wine.

He smiled bowing down low and taking her hand so he could place a kiss on it. "I was wondering if you would share this dance with me. If your King permits you?"

Kat's jaw locked as he said that. Like she needed Ludwig's permission of whom she was allowed to dance with.

"I think you'll find that I'm perfectly capable of making up my own mind." She spat out removing her hand from his.

"Great, let's go dance then." He grinned in childish delight as he took her glass from her and sat it back down on the table so he would be able to drag her out on to the dance floor.

"H-hey!" Kat tried to protest, but before she could the Spade had already gathered her up in his arms placing one modestly on her waist and firmly taking a hold of her other hand.

"Oh you do know how to dance right?" He asked obviously thinking her protests had to be linked to that.

"Yes, I can dance dumbass." She snapped ready to tear away from him and go back to her drink.

"Then why aren't your hands around me?" He asked cocking his head to the side. "It's ok if you don't know how to dance. I can teach you."

Kat has always considered herself something of an expert when it came to dancing. So for someone to so blatantly accuse her of not knowing pissed her off. Obviously this _kid _needed to be taught a lesson or two. "Why don't you just_ try_ to keep up?" She snapped placing her hands on the proper places before allowing him to take the lead.

He moved her through the basic waltz steps and once they completed it back to the beginning steps she added a few of her own moves, not enough to throw him off, but enough to make the dance her own as he stared a bit dumbfounded at her. A moment later he grinned in excitement adding a bit of bounce to his moves as well. Kat smirked in spite of herself, the dumbass wasn't half bad. Before she knew it they began to continue dancing slipping naturally into each new beat and dance number as the band continued to play. It was more fun than she was expecting to have. He spun her around causing her dress to twirl with her as she swung out and then back into his strong arms. On the final note he dipped her pausing for a moment to allow each other to get a breath of air when suddenly applause filled the room. Kat blinked in surprise looking away from her dance partner to the crowd that had all stopped what they were doing to watch, then back to the Spade holding her.

He hadn't moved in the slightest as he continued to study her face. She flushed under his staring her ruby red lips tipping into a frown. "What are you staring at?"

"You." He simply answered then blushed brightly. Standing up to his full height and in turn allowing her to do the same. "I-I mean, you're beautiful." He continued to blush rubbing the back of his blonde head with that bright easy going smile.

Kat felt completely stunned as she fumbled for words to say back, the only thing she could come up with to say however was. "You're an idiot."

He blinked at her before laughing. "You're funny too. What's your name?" He asked his beautiful eyes pleading with her.

"My name…my name…" She wanted to say it, but his eyes kept distracting her. What was her name!?

"Yeah, my name is Alfred F. Jones." He beamed. "King of Spades."

Kat's heart nearly sunk at that. He was a King…was he just using her to get information? It wouldn't be the first time someone had tried.

"Ace." She heard Ludwig's voice shout out to her making her turn away from the hypnotizing blue eyes to face him. "Time to go." He stated a frown marring his handsome features as he stared at her with authority.

She was about to walk towards him without another word, but paused feeling a grip on her arm.

"Wait, please. I want to see you again." Alfred said making her meet those pleading deep blue eyes again.

She sighed, he was a cute guy, but it was just a dance and she wasn't going to betray her King by telling him her name. "I'm just Ace." She snapped bitterly. "Now let go dumbass."

Before she could do anything his lips pressed up against hers in a childish kiss. It was apparent the young King hadn't had much experience in this department as it felt so innocent against her sinful red lips. He pulled away blushing at her before he released her arm.

"You're more than just an Ace." He murmured shaking his head. "Do you believe in love at first sight? Call me crazy, because I think I love you." He stated holding on to her hands as he poured his heart out to her.

Kat didn't know what to think. She just kept staring at his blue eyes that were bright with excitement and hope as he continued to stare her down. She finally let out a snort of laughter shaking her head up at him.

"Well, you are crazy. Ciao King Alfred." She chuckled walking away from him.

"Was that a yes?!" He shouted trying to make his way through the crowd as easily as she did.

"No." She stated once she reached Ludwig.

Ludwig ground his teeth together a rare action she had never seen from him as he took her hand leading her out of the ballroom.

"Was that a no?!" Alfred's eager voice continued to shout out towards her making Ludwig's pace quicken.

"No." She smirked looking over her shoulder to see a goofy grin on Alfred's face.

Kat knew she didn't love him. There was no such thing as love at first sight; however she couldn't deny that she wished to see him again. Maybe, if fate would allow it, she would. Fate was a cruel mistress though so in order to contain her girlish delight at having a man being interested at her; she merely passed tonight off as a good ending to her normally dry day. No doubt he would forget her in time, but time would forever let them have this night.


	5. King's Ace Part 2

**Cardverse Part 2 GermanyXFemRomano**

* * *

Kat sat out on her balcony looking out to the bright twinkling stars as she brushed her long untamed curls that she had the reluctant pleasure to call hair. It had been a few days since that fateful night with the King of Spades. She still had a lingering smile every time she thought about it. His warm chapped lips against her soft petals, the way his hands kept a firm yet hesitant grip around her. It kept bringing a warm blush to her face making her shake her head to rid herself of these thoughts. Nothing was to come of it, nothing could ever come from it. She was already promised to someone else, not that she was overly excited about it.

"Katarina." She heard the strong firm voice say clearly from behind the door as he knocked to signal his presence, almost as if that action was enough to ask permission to enter.

In the beginning she always jumped when he showed up to her room unannounced at night fall, but she learned to expect it now especially since work kept him busy most days. She glanced down at her plain white lace night gown that reached down to her ankles and shrugged deciding she was decent enough. "You can come in idiota." She stated continuing her actions with detangling her curled hair.

He walked in once he was given permission then paused and blushed brightly seeing his Ace in nothing but a night gown. "Kat." He grunted slightly irritated as he looked away trying not to linger his stare in any place that would be considered inappropriate.

Kat rolled her eyes sitting up on the stone railing as she paused in her combing. "Honestly Ludwig, it's not like I'm fucking naked." She huffed shaking her head at the awkward blonde that was still blushing and trying his best to avoid any form of eye contact.

"I-I know, but could you put a robe on or something?" He asked politely still looking rather uncomfortable as he tried to keep his stern face impassive.

She heaved a heavy sigh then went to her four poster bed to grab the blood red silk robe that was hanging sloppily on it to slip in to and tie around her waist to keep any and all further complaints of her appearance from his lips. While she was up she padded over to her large wooden vanity table to place the useless brush down on it. "Am I decent now?" She questioned dryly looking back at him as she grabbed her ribbon to tie into her hair to keep it away from her face.

He frowned at her rolling his eyes at her dry sarcasm an action that always brought a smirk to her lips as she crossed her arms. It let her know that he wasn't completely made of stone. "So how'd the council meeting go?" She asked going back out to sit on her balcony motioning him to follow her.

"That's what I came to talk to you about." Ludwig sighed rubbing the back of his neck as he sat down next to her on the hard stone wall.

Kat groaned as nothing good ever followed those words. "What do those shits want now?" She huffed making her cheek puff out in the process an action her sister always teased and said was cute, though she would deny and kick anyone's ass who said otherwise.

Ludwig was good to keep quiet as he gave a small smile and teasingly poked her puffed out cheek then sighed in agreement shaking his head signaling he had a very long meeting. She watched as his pale blue eyes looked conflicted as if he was debating with himself about how to approach the subject with her. He was silent for a moment letting his stress and ill-content fill the air between them before his clear blue eyes drifted over to her bright amber orbs.

"I've held them off for now, but the council members are really persistent about our marriage." He stated calmly watching to see her reaction.

She stared at him taking a moment to process his words before a white hot rage began to boil in the pit of her stomach and spread like fire up her body making her ears and face turn red as she immediately stood up cursing the chilly night air daring her lungs to give out. She couldn't believe those pompous arrogant advisors! How could they just dictate their lives!? They already did enough telling them they had to get married, but now they want them to suddenly be together and then two weeks down the road fall in love and start popping out babies for the new heir?! She began pacing in her irritation shouting rapidly in her special language that only the Aces of the Deck knew how to speak.

"They can't just tell us how to live our fucking lives Ludwig! I won't have it!" She continued to snarl shaking her head.

"Kat." Ludwig sighed halting her long rant and many complaints that the whole castle if not the Suit heard by now. He rubbed at his brows before standing up to his full height that towered over her making him look rather intimidating as she listened to her King and crossed her arms. "I know I'm probably not your first choice." He muttered looking away as he reached to rub at the back of his head with his large pale hand. "But…I would like to do this right if I can." He murmured removing his crown, his sign of royalty, to place where they were sitting moments ago.

Kat paused blinking up at him, never in her life had she seen him lower his crown to anyone, not even her, well till now. It was an immense honor to have him do such an action. Hesitantly he brought his large hands to cup her face trying to be as gentle as possible as he stroked her cheeks, making her face heat up for a completely different reason that not even the chilly night air could cool down.

"May I have your permission to court you?" He asked earnestly. "Not marry, just court." He clarified his cheeks becoming pink in color as well. "I know it's not much of a choice since we're already engaged, however…like you I'd rather not rush into anything either." He rambled on averting his pale gaze.

Kat stayed silent for a moment feeling her heart flutter and sink at the same time. She was overwhelmingly touched by how kind and patient he was being with her, but at the same time he was right, it wasn't much of a choice. She could deny him and give the council more of a reason as to why they should be married this instant, or she could bide her time and go through the courting process with him. She bit the inside of her cheek to keep from crying out in the injustice of it all. In truth she could have done worse. Ludwig was a fine man, the dream any woman would have when they envision a strong prince coming to save them. She couldn't picture it for herself however, she knew him since they were young, but they were never close till she was picked to become the Ace. He was too perfect, too serious. He was not her dream, but he was her reality. She let out a sigh and met his powerful gaze again as she gave a firm nod.

"Si, you have my permission Ludwig." She answered feeling what little freedom she had start to slip away. Maybe if she wasn't an Ace, and he not a King…would she say yes then? He was too kind to her, she honestly didn't feel as if she deserved him.

He leaned in closer causing her eyes to widen as she pressed her hands up against his chest. What was he doing? Was he about to kiss her? She wasn't prepared for that as her eyes squeezed shut only to feel him pull her into a warm embrace. She hadn't realized how large his arms were when wrapped around her making her go flushed as she wanted to deny him everything, but at the same time stay in those strong arms.

She shook her head rapidly. Fucking feelings! They were too damn difficult to figure out! All too soon the hug ended making her look up to see his beat red face.

"Well, um, I-I should leave you to get some sleep." He nodded deciding that was to be the best solution as he moved to grab his crown and quickly rushing to the door.

Before he walked out Kat stood there stunned and shouted out feeling her face turn red to him. "Goodnight you potato bastardo!" Of all the stupid things she could say to her King and almost husband…she said that.

He paused at the door way turning his head towards her as he chuckled, a deep warm rumbling sound that made her heart speed up. His pale blue eyes met hers once more as he gave her a rare smile. "That's King Potato Batardo." He answered and walked out shutting her door behind him softly.

"Arrogant Prick." She huffed out as she sunk back on to the stone bench. She really needed to rethink her decisions.


End file.
